


Assumed

by TurkishDelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Forgive Me, Gay Character, Hurt Magnus Bane, Injured Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelight/pseuds/TurkishDelight
Summary: Magnus gets home from a long trip, excited to see Alec. He gets a different welcome than he had thought, and ends up getting hurt.He couldn't speak. It wasnt that he was afraid of saying something, it was because of the question lurking behind his boyfriends suspicion. Why would Alec even consider him doing such a thing?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Assumed

Magnus rapped lightly Alec’s apartment door, his whole body thrumming with anticipation. He hadn't seen his lover in more than two weeks, and all he wanted to do was throw himself onto him.  
“Coming!”  
Magnus’s head unconsciously jerked up as he heard Alec’s voice coming closer to the door, and he straightened, heart pounding as it opened.  
“Hey there handsome..” He murmured, as Alec peeked at him from out behind the door.  
His boyfriend stared at him for a second, his dark blue eyes searching his face.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked finally, just as Magnus was getting slightly uncomfortable.  
The question shocked him so much, that the warlock had took a step back. Alec was never like this… Usually he was just as excited to see him as he was.  
“I came to see--”  
Alec opened the door fully, revealing the room behind him and his whole body. Magnus noticed that he did it a little forcefully than usual.  
“I know what you came to do, but my question is, why are you doing it?”  
Magnus smiled nervously, trying to contain the worry slowly building up inside of him.  
“Did- did I do something wrong” He asked, reaching out a tentative hand to touch Alec’s shoulder.  
Alec shrugged the gesture off, and leaned against the door, not at all in his normal stance, but stiffly. As if he was wood. Magnus studied his face. He had nothing to be ashamed of, but he felt that Alec maybe knew something that he didn't.  
“Shouldn't you know?!”  
Suddenly, Alec’s expression changed from stoney to anger. Magnus felt a shudder go through him at the sight of how quickly it changed.  
“What the hell Magnus! You come here, only to tell me that you don’t remember kissing another guy in front of the institute? Publically?”  
Words left Magnus. He stared into Alec’s bright blue eyes turned dark, and his heart fell silent. He couldn't speak. It wasnt that he was afraid of saying something, it was because of the question lurking behind his boyfriends suspicion. Why would Alec even consider him doing such a thing?  
“Well?” Alec said, his eyebrows narrowing.  
Magnus reached for his boyfriends hand, only to be rejected again as soon as his skin touched Alec’s.  
“Do you have nothing to say?” Alec exclaimed, his lips turning downwards in a painful frown as he spoke.  
Magnus shook his head, and opened his mouth. “Alec you know I love you. I would never hurt you like this.”  
Alec ran a hand through his hair, allowing Magnus to see how hard his hands were shaking. With anger or betrayal, he didn't know. As if he was fighting inner demons, Alec turned around, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Magnus watched him for a second, terrified that he was about to lose his best friend. He took a few steps forward, unable to endure the intense silence in the room.  
“Alec, listen. I di-”  
Before any more words left his mouth, Alec whipped around, his fist flying out and hitting him in the nose. A sudden gush of pain jolted through Magnus’s face, and he dropped to the ground like a rock, totally unexpecting what Alec had just done. Instead of retaliating like he normally would have done, he just sat there, trying to register what had just happened. After a few moments, he stood up, ignoring the trickle of blood running down his face.  
Alec stood a couple of feet away, his face ashen and pale. Magnus watched his boyfriend, mixed emotions running through his stomach. Alec looked at his hand, which was smudged with blood, and then to Magnus’s face, which was also stained crimson. Shock slowly registered in his eyes, and his mouth opened slightly.  
“I--I” he stammered.  
Then in two quick steps, he was beside Magnus, wiping his face with his shirtsleeve and murmuring indecisively. Magnus stood stoic, unable to calm the beating of his heart. Alec had hit him. He had never done that. Ever.  
“Why?” He whispered, tears blurring his vision.  
Alec glanced at him, and Magnus suddenly saw the tears running down his face. “I’m so sorry Magnus! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, hugging him tightly to his chest.  
Magnus did not respond. He couldn't. He was still him shock.  
“Forgive me…. Forgive me.” Alec cried, pulling back and gripping both sides of Magnus’s head.  
Magnus stared into his lover’s eyes, filled with pain, and put a hand on the back of his neck.  
“Always.” He whispered, bringing his forehead to his own.  
They stared at each other for an odd moment, as if they were about to argue. Magnus couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his lover’s face, he pulled him into a kiss. Alec’s hand rested below Magnus’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. As he kissed Alec, the world fell away. It was slow, passionate, and comforting in ways words could never be.

But he pulled away from his boyfriend lips, reminded of the recent punch by how hard the throbbing in his nose was. He waved his hand and murmured a few words and the pain immediantly ebbed, and all that remained of the injury was the blood on his sparkly shirt. With a glance at Alec, Magnus tugged the clothing over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then snapped his fingers and a new white shirt appeared in his hand, which he then put on.   
Alec was watching him, shame written all over his face. Magnus almost grimaced at the sight of him; he looked like a guilty dog.   
“Just so you know, I never kissed anyone.” He said, biting his bottom lip.  
Alec stared at him for a moment before casting his gaze on the ground. Magnus saw him clench his fists again.   
Magnus couldn't even start to describe how much Alec’s distrust in him hurt. From the beginning he had always been devoted to him; even when he had still had a crush on Jace. “Alec. Look at me.”  
Magnus’s voice came out stern, and he suddenly realized that he was mad. Not really furious, but just kind of let down. He’d thought that Alec would think better of him.   
“I didn't mean to hit you. I was just so angry. And... very hurt.” Alec stuttered, his eyes still on the ground.   
Malec clenched his jaw and without thinking walked over to Alec. He then placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.   
“I’m not angry at you Alec. Just really disappointed.” He murmured, wondering what he himself would have done if he had seen Alec kissing another man.  
The thought wasnt pleasant, so he shook it away and turned back to his boyfriend; who was now staring at him.   
“I can’t say how sorry I am…” Alec whispered, genuine pain in his voice. “I just saw someone who looked like you kissing some random dude and I freaked.”   
Alec let out a ragged breath, closing his eyes. Magnus felt that wave of imagination run over him again and shivered.   
“I would never do that to you Alec. Ever.”   
Magnus’s tightened his grip on Alec shoulder as if to reinforce his words. He’d seen people consumed by guilt, and he didn't want that to happen to his Alec.   
“I should have known… Magnus I am so sorry.”   
Tears started to once more streak down Alec’s face and Magnus swallowed. This wasnt exactly easy for him either. All he had wanted to do today was lay in bed with his lover.   
“I forgive you darling. Of course I forgive you.” He said, pressing his cheek against Alec’s.   
Alec sniffled put his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer into an embrace. Magnus closed his eyes and softened at the touch of his partner. They hugged. And hugged. The anger and guilt melting away to nothing, the recent event blowing as ashes in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Malec relationship. Its just very sweet. Most of the Fanfics I have read that involves one of them getting hurt is when Alec is injured, so I decided to write one about Magnus getting hurt.


End file.
